lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-47.144.239.92-20191115193513
If keefe and Sophie ever got together: * Their first date is a picnic on the bech of Havenfeild, probably because Grady wanted them nearby so he could warch them. Believe it or not, Ro let Keefe go alone, without a chaparone. * They ate excusively human cookies and applesauce, because that was all keefe could find in his pantry. *About halfway through, Sophie shoved him into the water, which lead to a huge splashfight, and a lot of salt in their eyes, but they loved it. *They start going out more frequently, and it only takes Keefe an hour to realize that he's in love with her. Sophie, however needs two YEARS to figure it out. *Sophie gets really busy with Regent stuff, and Keefe gets accepted into the nobility, despite never finishing the elite levels. He really only joins for Sophie. *A few years go by, and They're stilll dating, but it's going a lot slower than either of them wants. *Keefe takes her to Paris one night, and they go to the top of the Eiffel tower. They both are taken away by how beautiful the veiw it is, and then it starts raining. *They run down the tower, laughing, and trying to stay dry, but it's hopeless. They are at the bottom of the tower, standing in the rain, both soaking wet, when Keefe suddenly and randomly asks Sophie to marry him. *She just stands there in shock, because she doesn't know what so say. And then she slowly smiles, and takes his hand, and says "You're the Empath, you tell me." *Their engagement lasts six wees, and the wedding is one to remember. Its on the beach at havenfeild, where they had their first date, and the flowers are Panakes. Fitz is the best man, but it's not awkward, because he's been dating that girl Glimmer for a while, and it's gotten pretty serious. *Everyone is brought to tears, and even Grady has to admit that they make a good couple. *After that, they travel the world-and not just lost cities. Sophie telelports them to wherever they want to vizit, and they'll spend a week or two in a hotel viziting the local landmarks. *Sophie loves Germany and Paris, and Keefe is in love with Brazil. "Look at all the happy clowns dancing in the street!" he says at one of the parades. *One time they took a plane for fun, and Sophie was aggitated the whole flight. *They bicker a lot, but it's over stupid stuff like weather To-Fu tastes more like cheese or like lentils. *After a couple years, they decide to settle down. Sophie gets promoted to an Emmisary, but Keefe quits the noblility and goes to work at the Sanctuary with the animals. *They buy an estate called Willowbliss, with both a beach and mountain veiw. It's vaugely tudor stlye, but it has more of a flair to it, with huge balconies and a swimming pool on the roof (Keefe's idea) *They have three kids together. Sophie wanted two kids, and Keefe wanted four, so they met in the middle. They have two boys and a girl, their names are Arlow, Morgan, and Chase. *Arlow is the oldest, and he has big brown eyes and a shy personality. He's an Empath and a teleporter. *Morgan is the middle child, and she will tall your ears off about EVERYTHING, but mostly all the facts she reads about in human enyclopedias. She's a Telelpath and a Polygot. *Chase is the youngest, and he has one beautiful blue eye and one brown eye. He's a but of wild child, and was a VERY chubby baby. He's an inflictor and an enhancer. *All three are very mischevious, but when Mom gets mad, they know not to push it. That's all I have so far, but ya...